Mermaids Secret
by HarvestMoonForever101
Summary: Chelsea is the princess of the mermaids. She has decided to live in the world of the humans, will she find love in the anti-social animal dealer or will she return the sea heartbroken? VaughnXChelsea (This is the first book in my Mermaid Saga!)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **Chelsea is the princess of the mermaids. She has decided to live in the world of the humans, will she find love in the anti-social animal dealer or will she return the sea heartbroken? VaughnXChelsea (This is the first book in my Mermaid Saga!)

**Leaving Home**

As I swam over to my parents I saw my mother tearing up, I hugged them both.

"Are you sure you want to go? You can still change your mind." Mother suggested, I shook my head.

"Mom I want to see what life is like in the human world, I've always dreamed of this you know that." I told her, and turned to my father who was smiling proudly at me. He took my hand in his and closed my hand around something hard and metal, I opened my hand and smiled up at him. In my hand was a silver necklace with a light blue seashell on it,

"So you will never forget your true home, the sea." He told me.

"Oh Daddy!" I cried out as hugged him tightly crying, He stroked my blue hair, then kissed my forehead before pulling away.

"Goodbye our little princess." He yelled as I swam away. I grabbed the soaking wet human clothes we collected and swam towards the surface, I dragged myself onto the shore. It hurt to breath the dry air, I bit the inside of my cheek as my tail started to tranform into to human legs. I winced in pain and stood up when the tranformation was complete, I pulled on the clothes. I started to get dizzy and collasped to the ground, I tried to stand back up but the failed and everything went black.

I woke up in something soft and with some sort of fabric over my body, I sat up and a human came in. It was a female I believe, she had yellow hair and was wearing shorts the same as me. She was also wearing her hair in a pony tail, she smiled when she saw me.

"About time you woke up." She exclaimed and brought over some kind of food, I frowned at it in confusion. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Julia, and you are?" She asked curious, I looked up at her.

_I can't tell her what I usually say, it would be kinda strange for me to say "Hi I'm Chelsea Mermaidianna, the princess of the sea." That would earn me the title of crazy woman._

"My name is Chelsea, its a pleasure to meet you." I told her and she smiled before leaving the room, I looked down at the plate of food. I picked up what I believe to be a fork, I stabbed the strange brown oval piece of food. I smelt it, _what is this?!_

"Uh, Julia can you come here?" I called, she walked in after a few minutes. I showed her the food, "What is this?" I asked. She looked at me as if she thought I was kidding,

"Its sausage, its made from some types of animal." She explained, I shoved away the food after she told me it was made from animals. I looked at her disgusted,

"You eat animals?!" I asked mortified. She gasped,

"Oh my goddess! Your a vegitarian? I'm so sorry I had no Idea." She apologized quickly. I shivered in disgust at the thought of eating another living being, "Would you like me to get you something else to eat?" She asked still guilty. I shook my head,

"I'm not hungry." I told her. She sighed in relief, _must be happy I'm not mad at her. _I stood up uneasily,

"The bathroom is across the hall, you can use my hair brush and take a shower if you'd like. If you need a change of clothes check the dresser next to the bed" She told me and left the room, I went over to the dresser and found a white tank top. I pulled out a pair of dark jeans, and I left the room.

I came face to face with a man with silver hair and a cowboy hat on his head, he frowned at me and walked away. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, I took a quick shower and slipped on the clothes. I looked in the mirror and gasped, my sea blue hair was now chocolate brown. My light blue eyes were the same _thank goodness_, I brushed my hair and sighed remembering the sea. I walked out and walked down the hall I walked into the kitchen, Julia looked at my outfit and nodded in approval. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a different room,

"Chelsea this is my mom, Mirabelle." She told me gesturing to a woman with short blonde hair. "That is my cousin Vaughn" She grumbled gesturing to the silver haired man I saw earlier, I blushed and looked away. "My mom found you on the shore passed out, what happened." Julia asked. _Crud! What do I say?! I can't tell her the truth, she'll think I'm a crazy person! Or worse, believe me! _

"I...I'd rather not talk about it." I confessed, Julia looked at me in confusion.

"Why not?" She complained gripping my arm tighter, I winced in pain and pulled my arm out of her grip. I rubbed my arm, it was very red.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, and I don't think I ever will." I told her frustrated, she sighed in defeat.

Julia gasped when she saw what she did to my arm,

"Chelsea, I'm so sorry!" She apologized quickly. Mirabelle looked at her then gasped when she saw my arm,

"Vaughn get the first aid kit." She ordered. She rushed over to me and pulled me into the kitchen with my good arm, she put my arm under the faucet and turned it on. I gasped as a sharp pain went through my arm, Vaughn came in with the first aid kit and set it on the table. I sat on a chair by the table and Mirabelle tended to my arm, "Julia you should really be more careful, she just got here and you already hurt her arm." Mirabelle scolded. _She didn't mean it._

"Mirabelle really I'm fine, I get hurt all the time." I confessed, she finished up my arm and it felt a little better. I looked at my bandaged arm and sighed, _haven't even bin here for a day yet and already got myself injured. _

"So what brings you to the Sunshine Islands?" Mirabelle asked as she started to cook something,

"I wanted to start a new life, you know do something different." I told her and smiled at the fact that I was telling the truth.

"Really? Well we could use a farmer." She said and glanced at me from over her shoulder. _A farmer, huh? Well we had farmers in Mermaidia, why not be a farmer in the human world. _

"I could be your farmer." I suggested and yawned, Mirabelle turned around with a huge grin on her face.

"You'd really be our farmer?" She asked hopeful. I shrugged,

"I don't see why not." I told her. She came over and pulled me out of the house and to the house next door, she opened the door and pushed me inside. A old man looked up from some paper and looked at me in surprise,

"Taro this young girl has offered to be our farmer." Mirabelle exclaimed. Taro smiled and came over to us, he shook my hand.

"Hello my name is Taro." He introduced himself, he let go of my hand and backed up a step.

"I'm Chelsea, its a pleasure to meet you." I told him smiling,

"So you want to be our farmer?" He asked unsure if I was serious. I nodded,

"Fantastic, I'll show you where you will be living." He exclaimed and pulled me out the door.

He lead me down a road and I saw a huge field and a house with a red roof, I gasped in awe.

"This is your farm." He told me, I looked around me and looked at him in shock.

"This is all mine?" I gasped and he nodded and chuckled when he saw me jump up and down in excitement, I ran to the house and waited for Taro to catch up. He was laughing at my excitement,

"This is your house, you will need to get up at 6:00 a.m. every day." He informed me in a serious tone. I shrugged at this fact,

"I already get up at that time every day." I told him. He smiled and turned to leave,

"I already know all there is to know about farming." I yelled after him. Taro stopped in his tracks and looked back at me in surprise,

"You do?" He asked. I nodded, he snapped out of his shock and smiled at me. "Then I suppose you can get started tomorrow." He exclaimed and threw three bags at me, I looked at the lable on one of them. _Turnip seeds, huh? _I waved at him before heading inside, I walked over to the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**HarvestMoonForever101: So what was it like to work with Julia and Vaughn?**

**Chelsea: I have to admit Julia is a pretty funny person.**

**HarvestMoonForever101: Do you think you and Vaughn will end up together by the end of the story?**

**Chelsea: Personally I don't know. I think Vaughn has a soft side, I just need to find it.**

**HarvestMoonForever101: *Turns to camera* Well thats all for now! See next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**The Slumber Party (Part 1)**

I woke up and glanced at the clock that was next to the bed, 5:30 a.m. I stood up and ran into the bathroom, I left the door open and started to run a bath. I ran out of the bathroom, I got a blue tank top and a pair of shorts. I went back into the bathroom and locked it behind me, I turned off the water and undressed. I slipped into the tub and my legs stayed the same. _I miss the salty water of the ocean_. I sighed and went under the water, _I love breathing water_. I got out of the tub and dried off my tail which I only have when I'm breathing water, wincing as it changed back into a human pair of legs. I pulled on my clothes, and got the bags of seeds off of the table, I ran outside and closed the door behind me. I ran to the field, I saw a lot of tools. A hoe, a watering can, a hammer, and a axe. I picked up the hoe and started to till the ground, I planted the seeds. I watered the newly planted seeds, I wiped off some sweat from my forehead.

I finished around three in the afternoon, I decided to go visit Julia. I opened the door and Julia came rushing into the room, she smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Chelsea! You must be hungry, would you like some lunch." She asked, _I don't wanna bother her._

"No, I just came to visit. I'm fine." I told her but then as if on cue my stomach growled, I blushed in embarrassment. Julia giggled quietly,

"Come on, we're about to have lunch to." She told me and I followed her. Mirabelle was cooking and Julia took a seat at the table, "Mom is it alright if Chelsea has lunch with us?" She asked.

"Of coarse she can." Mirabelle exclaimed never taking her eyes off of what she's doing, I sat down next to Julia. I laid my head down on my arms excausted, I heard a door close and lifted my head up to see Vaughn entering the room. He scowled when he saw me,

"Your face is gonna stick that way one of these day." I teased. He rolled his eyes and sat across from me, I sat up right and looked around the room. _Maybe I should ask him what his problem is with me. _I sighed and shook my head. _No, thats not the best idea. I wonder how mother and father are holding up, I wonder if... _

"Chelsea what are you thinking about?" Julia asked snapping me out of my train of thought,

"I was wondering about if my kingdo..." I stopped realizing I almost gave away my secret. Vaughn looked up at me curious, I looked at my wrist even though there was nothing there. "Oh look at the time! I should really be going." I told them and ran out of the house, I ran to my house not daring to look back. I ran inside and locked the front door and shut the blinds, I sighed and slid to the floor. "Why is it so hard for me to keep a secret?" I asked myself looking at my seashell necklace, I sighed

"I wonder if everyone is okay back at home." I whispered. I yawned and decided I should get something to eat before falling asleep, I went to the beach. I walked over to the giant rock and took the seaweed off of it. I ate it quickly, it tasted like home. I sighed and sat down leaning against the rock, my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep dreaming of home.

I woke up to the bright lights of morning, I sat up straight when I realized I was still at the beach. I groaned in irritation and ran home, I went straight to my crops and watered them. I ran inside and fixed my hair and changed my clothes, I am now wearing a light purple tee and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I walked over to Julia's house and walked in like usual, Julia came over to me and smiled.

"Hi Chelsea!" She greeted grinning from ear to ear, _she seems happier than usual. _

"What are you so happy about?" I asked curiously, she grinned again.

"Elliot asked me out!" She cheered, I giggled and hugged her.

"Thats awesome Julia!" I congratulated her, _she said something yesterday about liking him. Around the same time that she introduced me to everyone else that lives here. _"Do you have any ideas of what we can do?" I asked, she thought for a minute.

"Oh I know! We can have a slumber party!" She squealed jumping up and down, I squealed and joined in her jumping.

"Who should we invite?" I asked no longer jumping,

"We should invite Natalie, Lanna, and Sabrina!" She told me and we started jumping again. "I'll call them and you get your pajamas and put them on then come right back!" she told me and I nodded then ran home, I opened my dresser and pulled out all of my pajama's. I had a green nightgown with flowers on it that comes down a inch below my knees, a light blue two peice the top has a orange fish on it and the bottoms were shorts that ended a inch or two above my knee. My last pair of pajamas has dark purple bottoms that end at mid-thigh and a dark purple top, on the top there is light purple horizantal stripes like on jail uniforms from cartoons. I picked up the purple pair of pjs and put the rest away, I changed into them and ran back to Julia's house.

Julia was on the phone and was in a pair of pink pajamas the top had a picture of cotton candy on it, the bottoms were bubble gum pink and ended right above her knee. She hung up the phone and ran over to me, she observed my pajamas and nodded approvingly. "So are you wearing that to impress my cousin?" She asked with a serious tone but a goofy grin on her face, I glared at her.

"Heck no! He's a total jerk!" I hissed and she nodded in agreement,

"Yeah he can be kinda mean sometimes." She admited then shrugged.

"What should we do until the girls get here?" I asked her and she looked deep in thought, she suddenly clapped her hands together.

"We can find a movie to watch us to watch when they get here." She suggested, I nodded and we walked over to the shelf full of movies. She picked up Twilight, I acted like I was gonna puke. She put it back frowning and pulled out a Scooby Doo movie, "Seriously?" I asked and she smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I pulled out Marley and Me, I showed it to her and she nodded. We heard a knock at the door,

"You get it, and I'll put the movie in." She said waving me off. I walked over to the door and was almost trampled by our friends, we all sat down after about a half hour of acting like we were high.

"What are we watching?" Natalie asked curiously, Lanna and Sabrina shrugged.

"Marley and Me." I exclaimed, they nodded in understanding. By the time the movie was over we were all balling our eyes out, we all wanted to watch a different movie so we decided to watch Scream 2. Half way through the movie I had to go to the bathroom, after using the bathroom I was walking back to the others when a hand caught my shoulder. I jumped and turned around clutching my chest to see a shirtless Vaughn,

"Jeez you scaried the crap out of me!" I gasped heart racing. He rolled his eyes,

"Never would have known that after seeing you jump a foot in the air." He said sarcasticly. I glared at him,

"What was it that you wanted anyway?" I hissed shaking off his hand.

"Why are you here?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me, I put my hands up.

"You caught me. I sneak in here every night to use your bathroom." I said sarcasticly and rolled my eyes while placing my hands on my hips, "Julia is having a slumber party." I told him irritated. He glared at me,

"Whatever, just don't bug me." he demanded and started to walk away.

"Jerk 'Just don't bug me'." I grumbled, he turned his head and glared at me. I stuck my tounge out at him and stormed back into the living room, I joined the others in watching the movie. Half way through the movie all the others were terrified, I thought of an evil plan.

"I'll be right back." I told the others, Julia looked up curious.

"Where are you going?" She asked worried, I hid my evil smirk and left the house. I came in the back door and Vaughn saw me, he raised an eyebrow. I put a finger to my lips and gestured for him to come here, he came over to me his eyebrow still raised.

"What are you..." I put my hand over his mouth,

"We just watched Scream 2, and I'm feeling evil so I wanna scare them. As far as they know I'm still outside" I whispered and took my hand off of his mouth. He smirked,

"Your telling me this why?" He asked. I snickered and nodded,

"I wanted to see if you wanted to help, do you?" I asked. He thought for a minute then shrugged,

"Sure." He agreed. _I wonder if he has any plans._

"Do you wanna come up with the plan?" I asked, he shook his head. I thought for a minute then spoke, "You will wait until one of the girls comes to the bathroom and take her outside and explain the plan, then tell her to stay outside and do the same to any other girl besides Julia. The goal is to leave Julia for last, I will deal with her." I told him the plan he nodded and I ran home to find the tools I need.

**Lanna's POV**

"I wonder whats taking Chelsea so long?" Natalie exclaimed worried,

"I know she's bin gone for like a half hour." Julia said to Natalie. My bladder felt like it was gonna burst,

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." I told them and went down the hall. After using the bathroom as I was closing the door a arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covered my mouth, I was pulled outside. _Oh my goddess! I'm gonna die! I'm to young to die!_

I was turned around to face Vaughn, I punched his arm.

"You scared the crud out of me!" I growled, he rolled his eyes.

"That was kinda the point." He exclaimed and explained how Chelsea had a plan to scare us all, I growled in anger.

"Wanna switch sides and help us scare her?" I offered, he thought for a minute then nodded.

"Now that would be fun." He chuckled evily. I nodded and we went inside and told the other girls, I stood up in front of them idea at mind

"Okay heres the plan..."

**HarvestMoonForever101: What do you think her plan is?**

**What will happen to Chelsea when she returns?**

***A Crazy Fangirl runs in***

**Crazed Fangirl: Tell me whats gonna happen!**

**HarvestMoonForever101: No can do, you've gotta wait like everyone else. **

**Crazed Fangirl: *Pulls out gun* Tell me now! *Crazy Laugh***

**HarvestMoonForever101: *Eyes widen* Woah! Woah! Woah! Take it easy!**

**Crazed Fangirl: Take it easy? *Eye twitches* TAKE IT EASY?! You do not tell ME to take it EASY!**

**HarvestMoonForever101: *Pushes secret button that summons the police* Okay I'll tell you what happens, just let me take a drink of water please. *Drink glass of water slowly***

**Crazed Fangirl: Okay just hurry up. *The cops break down the door***

**Police Officer: FREEZE! *Aims gun at the Fangirl* **

***Cops arrest her and I'm alone***

**HarvestMoonForever101: Well uh...That was interesting.**

***Shrugs and smiles at the camera* As I was saying, what will happen to Chelsea? Find out tomorrow night! *Waves at the camera* Goodnight Everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Slumber Party (Part 2)**

"I can't believe I couldn't find a single thing scary at my house." I grumbled as I made my way back to Julia's house, I opened the door and everything was off except the tv. I walked closer to see that it was replaying when a murderer killed a girl over and over, I got goosebumps. _Creepy. _I looked around the room and couldn't find anyone,

"Guys?" I called out but was answered by a chilling silence. I walked down the hall way, "Guys this isn't funny." I said even though I knew nobody heard me. "Chelsea." I heard a whisper behind me and spun around quickly, nothing was there. _Okay I'm officially terrified! _I continued down the hall way, I heard what sounded like someone saying help. I slowly gripped the doorknob, and opened the door.

"Hello Chelsea." A dark caped man whispered, I looked over and saw my friends dead bodies. I screamed, and the darkness consumed me.

**Lanna's POV**

"Crap! I wanted to scare her but not that much!" I yelled and ran over to the passed out Chelsea, I checked her pulse and sighed.

"She's fine." I told everyone who sighed in relief, I sighed and shook my head. "Vaughn can you take her inside?" I asked and he grumbled something under his breath but nodded, "Lets clean up everything and get ready to explain ourselves to her when she comes to." I ordered and we all started to clean up our prank.

**Vaughn's POV**

I lifted up Chelsea and started to take her to the couch,

"Figures, she can dish it out but can't take it." I grumbled and laid her down. I saw her shiver and without knowing it covered her up, she looks kinda cute when she's asleep. _Wait! WHAT!? Did I just think that? No she's not cute, she's ugly! _

I heard her mumble something and looked at her wondering if she was waking up, to my surprise she was still fast asleep. _She talks in her sleep? _

"I can't." she mumbled and stired a little bit,

"I won't." She whined in her sleep. I saw a tear run down her cheek, _what in the world is she dreaming of? _I sat next to her sleeping body,

"I won't go back." She whispered and stired again.

"I can't return to the sea." She mumbled, _return to the sea? What is she like the daughter of a fisher man or something? _

"I didn't ask to be..." She stopped talking suddenly and I wondered if she was finally gonna wake up. "...the princess." She finished her previous sentance, my eyes widened at what she said. _She's a princess?! No she's just having a crazy dream! She must be!_

"I don't care about the kingdom." She almost yelled in her sleep, I flinched at her harshness. "I want to be human!" This time she did yell, she stired and fell off of the couch and hit her head on the ground.

**Chelsea's POV**

"OW!" I yelped and rubbed my forehead, I sat up and gasped when I saw Vaughn sitting on the couch. _Oh No! I talk in my sleep! What did he hear!? OH GODDESS!_

"H-How long have you bin there?" I asked worried, he looked surprised at the worry in my voice.

"About the whole time you were asleep." He said shrugging, _CRAP! _"What were you dreaming about?" He asked suddenly. I flinched at the question,

"I...uh...nothing!" I lied a little to obviously. His eyes narrowed, "Why, what did you hear?" I asked scared at the fact that he may know my secret. He shrugged,

"You said something about never going back to the sea, and not asking to be the princess. And you also said you want to be human, now what the fuck were you dreaming about?!" He demanded. I looked around the room nervously,

"I was dreaming about my life." I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear. His head tilted,

"Your life?" He asked confused then his eyes widened.

"You mean your really a...!" I covered his mouth before he could finish, I nodded. I took my hand off of his mouth, "Wait but why did you say you wouldn't return to the sea?" He asked confused again.

"I'm the princess of the sea." I confessed, he still looked confused.

"How are you the princess of the sea?" He asked, I snatched his wrist and started to drag him to the beach. "Where are you taking me?" He demanded, I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're the one who wanted to know how I'm the princess of the sea." I told him as we arrived at the beach, I blushed. "Okay just stay here and turn away from the giant rock." I demanded and he did as I said, I ran behind the rock and striped down to my birthday suit. I dove into the water and started to breath in the saltiness, my legs instently turned into my beautiful tail. I rose above the surface, "You can turn around." I yelled to him. He turned and raised an eyebrow,

"Your hair changes color when you're in the water? So what, that doesn't make you the princess of the sea." He exclaimed and walked closer.

"I know but this does!" I giggled as I lifted my tail above the water, his eyes widened as he stared at it.

"You're a mermaid?!" He gasped, I nodded and dove beneath the water. I could see him looking closely at the water his face inches away from it, I swam up and rose above the surface. Our faces were now inches apart, I blushed and so did he. I was about to swim away when I thought of something,

"Your cute." I said in mermaidian. He looked at me confused,

"What did you say?" He asked not leaning back at all.

"I...uh...nothing at all!" I lied and blushed deep red, I felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Chelsea?" I heard a familiar voice ask, I turned around and squealed. My best friend Angela was swimming towards me grinning from ear to ear, her pink hair waving in the breeze.

"Angela!" I squealed in mermaidian, we embraced until we heard Vaughn clear his throat. I blushed, "He only knows english." I told Angela quietly.

"Why didn't you say so?" She squealed in english earning a surprised look from Vaughn, she swam closer to him and poked his foot. "Wow! A real human!" She squealed, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Angela this is Vaughn, Vaughn this is my best friend Angela." I introduced them, I swam over to the giant rock. "Vaughn don't look!" I demanded and he spun around quicker than you would think possible, I dragged myself onto the shore. I winced in pain as my tail tranformed back into my legs, I slipped on my pj's and stepped out from behind the rock. "Vaughn stay here! Angela stay here too! I'll be right back!" I yelled and ran towards my house, I opened my dresser and pulled out my blue pj's. I ran back to the beach and set them behind the giant rock, "Angela wanna come to a slumber party?" I asked and she squealed in excitement. She swam over to the rock and dragged herself onto the shore, she looked like she was in a lot of pain as her tail tranformed. I handed her the pj's and she slipped them on, we both stepped out from behind the rock. "Okay Vaughn lets go back to the house!" I squealed and we headed back to the house, _what am I gonna tell my friends?_

**HarvestMoonForever101: What do you think so far in the story?**

**Do you think Vaugh will keep Chelsea's secret?**

**Will Angela cause trouble in the next chapter?**

***Smirks at the camera* Well you'll find these things out tomorrow night! Goodnight everybody! *waves at the camera***


	4. Chapter 4

**The Slumber Party (Part 3)**

I opened the door and was tackled by Lanna,

"I'm sorry Chelsea! It was a revenge prank and we wanted to scare you, but didn't think you would faint!" She said gasping for air. I put my hands on her shoulders,

"Its okay Lanna, I'm not mad at any of you." I reasured her. She calmed down and stared at something behind me, I turned and saw that Angela was looking around the room in awe. I walked over and tugged on her hand, "Everyone this is Angela, Angela this is Lanna..." I pointed to the hyper blonde singer, "Natalie..." I gestured to my hot-headed pink haired friend. "Julia..." I pointed to the happy-go-lucky blonde who was sitting on the couch smiling at Angela, "And last but not least Sabrina!" I told her and Sabrina waved a tiny bit on account that she is shy around new people.

Angela bowed in respect with her hands on her knees,

"Its a pleasure to meet all of you." She chirped grinning brightly at my other friends. Vaughn was now sitting on the couch next to Julia listening to the conversation,

"Chelsea are you lesbian or something?" Natalie asked suddenly. I shook my head quickly,

"NO! I'm straight!" I told her insulted slightly. She looked at me confused,

"Then why don't you have a boyfriend?" She asked. Everyone was now staring at me, my face was burning.

"I...um...thats none of your business!" I snapped and crossed my arms, Angela smirked.

"In other words she likes a boy who hasn't asked her out yet." She told the others, my blush deepened.

"Who do you like?" Julia asked raising an eyebrow, I was looking anywhere but at Vaughn knowing he was just as curious as the others. I fake yawned,

"Man I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna turn in early. " I stated and went into the guest room where the other girls will be sleeping. I laid down in my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, and visions of Vaughn and me together filled my head as I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Chelsea's Realistic Dream**

_I pretended to be sleeping, I heard the door open. _

_ "Chelsea can I talk to you for a minute?"I heard Julia ask quiety, I pretended to snore. _

_ "Nope I'm sleeping." I told her and kept pretending to snore, _

_I heard her leave the room and then heard a ton of footsteps. I was lifted off of my sleeping bag, and dragged into the living room._

_"Let me go right now or I'll hurt you!" I threatened but was ignored, they set me on the couch next to Vaughn. I glared at them, _

_"Meanies." I grumbled and lowered my gaze to the floor. _

_ "Chelsea." Julia said, oh no... I looked up at her. "Do you like Vaughn?" She finally asked, I blushed bright red and looked down. _

_ "Where in the world did you get an idea like that?" I tried to sound mean but it came out worried, I felt when Vaughn shifted slightly. _

_I felt extremely self consious, I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. My fists clenched and unclenched nervously, _

_ "Do you?" Julia asked. I stood up suddenly and started to leave the room but stopped and looked over my shoulder, _

_ "Yes I like him." I told them and ran into the guest bedroom and hid inside my sleeping bag and tried not to cry and failing harshly._

_****__I heard a knock on the door, "Go away Julia." I sniffled._

_ "Its Vaughn." I heard Vaughn state and I stopped breathing for a second, _

_ "D...Don't come in." I demanded and started to get up only to fall on my back._

_ "Ow!" I yelped and rubbed my head knowing it was gonna bruise,__**  
**__I looked up and saw Vaughn standing there looking at me. I looked down quickly, "I said not to come in." I told him. I swear I could hear him roll his eyes, _

_ "Do you really like me?" He asked curiously._

_ "Yes I really like you Vaughn, I don't lie about that kind of stuff." I told him blushing, I looked up to see confusion in his eyes. I stood up and turned away from him, "Its okay, I know you couldn't possibly feel the same. I...I'm okay with that."I told him tears filling my eyes. I could feel my heart breaking, _

_ "You're wrong." He stated, I turned around and met his gaze. I wiped away a stray tear, _

_ "W...What?" I asked not sure if I heard him right. He took a step closer, _

_ "You're wrong about me not likeing you." He explained. I felt my face heat up as he came so close that our lips were inches apart, his lips were so close when..._

**Dream End**

"Chelsea get your lazy ass up!" Julia yelled shaking my shoulders, I groaned and slapped her hands away.

"No leave me alone!" I grumbled and rolled over, I heard her sigh and start to walk away.

"I guess we'll have to eat breakfast without you." She stated and left the room, I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom which was across the hall. I brushed my hair and teeth, and went into the kitchen to meet the others at the table. Julia looked up from her spot at the table, "Told you it would work." She teased Natalie who just rolled her eyes. I sat next to Angela and Julia, the food was brought in and I told Angela how my farm was holding up. After I finished my food I stood up and started to leave the room,

"Where are you going Chelsea? To see your boyfriend?" Natalie asked curious.

"I'm going to work on my farm, not to see a secret boyfriend I don't have." I told her rolling my eyes, I left the house and ran home. I first ran inside and took a quick shower then changed out of my pjs, I put on a green shirt that stopped a little below my waist. I slipped on a jean skirt and white sneakers, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and but on my seashell necklace. I walked outside and watered my crops, I stood up and brushed off the dirt on my clothes. I then went to the beach and sat down with my back against the giant rock,___Vaughn knows my secret. _I sighed and stared at the sea, I started to sing.

**Sparks Fly (Taylor Swift)**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm _

_and I'm a house of cards_

_Your the kinda reckless_

_which should send me runnin_

_but I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinkin of_

I thought of Vaughn as I sang the chorus.

_**Chorus**_

_Drop everything now!  
Meet me in the pouring ran kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile!_

_Get me with those Purple eyes baby as the lights go down!_

_Give me something that will haunt when your not around!  
Cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

I was now standing my back still against the rock with my eyes close, as images of Vaughn filled my mind.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_Your a bad Idea_

_You touch me once and its really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_but with you I know its no good_

_And I could wait paciently_

_But I really wish you would_

_**Chorus**_

_Drop everything now!  
Meet me in the pouring ran kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile!_

_Get me with those Purple eyes baby as the lights go down!_

_Give me something that will haunt when your not around!  
Cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_I run my fingers threw your hair _

_And watch the lights go wild!  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_Its just strong enough to make it feel right!_

_And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow_

_Like a firework show._

_**Chorus**_

_Drop everything now!  
Meet me in the pouring ran kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile!  
_I smiled and was about to finish singing when I saw that Julia was watching me smirking, I blushed in embarrassment.

"Who were you singing about?" She asked still smirking, I felt my blush deepen.

"You like Vaughn, don't you?" She asked smuggly, I sighed and shook my head.

"Its...Complicated." I told her and she nodded in understanding, "I do need to talk to him though, do you know where he is?" I asked her. She nodded,

"He's in the barn at my house." She told me and I ran to her house. I walked into the barn and saw Vaughn petting a calf which licked his face, I giggled. Vaughn turned around startled, he glared at me.

"What do you want?" He growled clearly embarrassed that I saw his soft side, I flinched at his harshness. His eyes softened a little,

"I wanted to talk to you about my secret." I told him and he sat down on the ground. I sat down a few feet away from him,

"You can't tell anyone. If anyone else finds out they may experiment on me, and find my kingdom." I informed him and he nodded in understanding. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked hopeful, he nodded. Without thinking I hugged him and buried my face into the crook of his neck, "Thank you Vaughn!" I chirped happily. It took me a second to realize what I was doing, I pulled away face burning. "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away." I apologized looking anywhere but at him, my blush began to fade. I stood up and dusted myself off, "I'll see you around, I guess." I said and waved before leaving. I went back to the beach and sat in my usual spot, I laid down and rested my head on my arms as I looked up at the clouds. I yawned after a while and drifted off to sleep, remembering what happened between me and Vaughn.

**HarvestMoonForever101: *Stares at the Door* O_O**

***Camera Man looks at me worried***

**Camera Man: Uh...are you alright?**

**HarvestMoonForever101: *Continues to stare at the Door* O_O Yeah... **

***Vaughn walks into the room***

**HarvestMoonForever101: *Blushes at Vaughn* **

**Vaughn: *Raises eye brow at me* Why are you blushing?**

**HarvestMoonForever101: *Looks around the room nerviously* No reason...**

**Vaughn: *Grunts* What was the reason I'm here again?**

**HarvestMoonForever101: *Whispers* Because I love you...**

**Vaughn: What?**

**HarvestMoonForever101: NOTHING! Uh, is it true you and Chelsea are dating in real life?**

**Vaughn: No, Why?**

**HarvestMoonForever101: No reason... *Smiles at camera* Goodbye I guess, the next story will be posted tomorrow night! *Blows a kiss to Vaughn as he leaves the room* **

**Camera Man: We're still rolling.**

**HarvestMoonForever101: *Blushes and looks at the camera* Uh, lets have that be our little secret. Okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**First Love**

I woke up to the sound of waves hitting the shore, _Wait, What!? _

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I groaned in irritaion, _of coarse I had to fall asleep at the beach. What if a wave took me into the ocean and someone saw me and tried to save me only to find out that I'm a mermaid! _I looked at the sky, the sun was setting. I dusted myself off and dipped my hair into the water to get all the sand out, I started to run home.

"Watch Ou-!" I was crushed by a muscular body, I yelped in surprise and pain. I looked up to see none other than Mark, I pushed him off and started to get up. I groaned in pain when a sharp pain shot threw my right ankle, I sat down and gripped it. "Oh my goddess, Chelsea! I'm so sorry!" Mark started apologizing over and over,

"MARK!" I snapped. He shut up instently, "Go get Julia and tell her what happened." I ordered and he ran off. I looked at my ankle wincing as the pain continued even though I was sitting down,

"Chelsea!" I looked up to see a worried Julia running towards me. She knelt down and accidently put her leg on my hurt ankle, I cried out in pain. She pulled her leg off it quickly, she examined it for a couple minutes.

"Can you walk?" She asked standing up, I tried to stand up and winced in pain.

"N..No it hurts!" I cried a tear rolling down my cheek, I sat down and wiped it away quickly.

"I'll get Vaughn." She stated and ran towards her house, I wimpered when I saw that my ankle was swollen. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Vaughn rushing over,

"What happened?" Vaughn asked seriously as he looked at my ankle.

"I was running home and Mark was running to goddess knows where. Next thing I know is a huge guy is on top of me crushing my ankle. Just in case you can't tell, my ankle hurts!" I growled and winced realizing I was just mean for no good reason. "I'm sorry Vaughn, I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm not used to getting hurt like this." I explained, he shrugged.

"Can you walk at all?" He asked standing back up,

"No, and I don't want to try that again." I told him wincing. He smirked slightly, he lifted me off the ground. I gasped in surprise, he started to walk to Julia's house carrying me bridal style. I felt my face heat up, "I...I can try walking n..now." I told him and he smirked again. He took me inside and set me down gently on the couch,

"Stay here, I'll get the first aid." He demanded. I rolled my eyes at him,

"Like I'd be able to leave even if I wanted to." I grumbled. He came back and sat down on the floor next to my ankle, he took off my sneakers and started to tend to my injury.

"What were you doing at the beach?" Vaughn asked curiously, he looked up and saw that my hair was wet then went straight back to tending to my ankle.

"Not what you think I was doing, I went there to think. I dozed off and woke up at sunset." I told him, _I know what he's gonna ask next. _

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, _knew it!  
_ "Nothing..." I lied and he didn't buy it. He finished tending to my ankle and sat on the couch next to me,

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked. "It's not like it was something about me." he continued and I blushed looking down. "Were you thinking about me?" He asked curiously, I blushed even deeper. My hand was gripping the cushion of the couch tightly, I felt Vaughn's hand land on mine. I turned and regret it. He was staring at me, I looked away quickly. I felt his hand force mine to let go of the cushion, he removed his hand from mine and I looked over to see that he was looking at my necklace. I twirled the shell on my necklace a couple of times,

"My father gave this to me." I told him and his eyes met mine.  
"You guys are so cute together!" Julia squealed and both me and Vaughn gasped in surprise, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw that Vaughn was blushing just like me. "I don't think you'll be able to work on the farm for a few days Chelsea, so why don't you stay here." Julia offered I nodded, and she squealed. She ran outside and was probably getting my clothes, I stood up slowly and started towards the hall.

"Where are you going?" Vaughn asked,

"If you really must know I need to go to the bathroom." I told him and went down the hall. I locked the bathroom door behind me and looked in the mirror, I fixed my hair and put my hair tie on my wrist. I shook my head and let my hair fall behind my shoulders, I walked out and back into the living room. I saw Julia was back and had a little blue book with a goldfish on the cover, _Wait! WHAT?!_

"Julia!" I snapped, and she closed the book quickly. Vaughn looked up curiously, "Give it." I ordered and she handed it over to me.

"What is that?" Vaughn asked looking at the book, I blushed and looked at the floor.

"M..My diary." I admited, he raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything about me in it?" He asked randomly, I blushed and tried to glare at him.

"T...Thats none if your business!" I stuttered, I sat down next to him on the couch. _Yes Vaughn, a lot of it is about you. _"Julia did you get some of my clothes?" I asked changing the subject, she looked up quickly and smiled. She handed me a bag full of my clothes, "Thanks." I told her and left the room to change into some pajamas. I locked the guest bedroom door behind me and spread out my pairs of pajamas, I changed into my blue pair. I brushed my hair and looked through my bag with my clothes in it, I found my ipod. I put in my headphones and started listening to Story of us by: Taylor Swift, I walked out and back into the living room. I sat on the couch and continued to listen to my ipod, one of my earbuds was pulled out of my ear.

"What are you listening to?" Julia asked putting the earbud into her ear, "I love this song, take out the headphones and turn it up!" Julia demanded. I did as she said, and she started dancing around singing the song.

_How we end up this way_

_leaves me nerviously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy. _She sang out loud. She pointed to me, obviously wanting me to sing the next part.

_And your doing you best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me. _I sang and Julia's jaw dropped, I pointed to her.

_Oh Scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quiet this loud! _We sang together, Vaughn walked into the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Listen to Chelsea sing! She's awesome!" Julia giggled, I rolled my eyes and started to sing again.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room. _I sang dancing around.

_and we're not speaking! _Vaughn's eyes widdened.

_And I'm dieing to know. _

_is it killing you like its killing me ya! _Julia sang loudly.

_I don't know what to say its just a twist of fate_

_when it all broke down_

_and the story of us looks a lot like a tradity now! _Julia and I sang together, I played air guitar.

I collapsed on the couch and turned off my ipod,

"Where did you learn to sing like that?!" Julia demanded. I shrugged,

"I've always bin able to sing I guess." I told her. Her eyes widened,

"You are so awesome!" She squealed. I blushed a little,

"I'm not that good." I mumbled. She looked at Vaughn,

"She was awesome wasn't she Vaughn?" She asked him smiling from ear to ear.

"She wasn't terrible..." He admited, I felt my face heat up even more.

"Amazing voice for a girl who has never bin kissed!" Julia squealed, my heart stopped. _OMG! I can't believe she just said that in front of Vaughn! _My face felt like it was on fire, I ran from the room. I ran into my room and collapsed on my bed, and was swallowed by darkness.

I wake up and do my morning routine, I put on a white tank top and a light blue skirt that ends a little above my knee. When I walk out of my room, guess who I run into. Yep, Vaughn. I fall on my back and he falls on top of me, our faces inches away. I swear you could feel the heat radiating off my face, he seems as embarrassed as me. Our position doesn't help either, his lips inches away from mine_. _He gets off of me quickly,

"I...uh..I'm sorry!" I stutter. He nods and I hurry past him, I rush into Julia's room. She looks up from her bed,

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked curious. I sit on her bed and stare at the floor,

"Uh...I kinda...sorta...like Vaughn." I admit. She looks at me normally,

"So you finally realized your feelings for him, huh?" She asked smuggly. I nodded, "Now the question is what are you gonna do next?" She asked.

**What does Julia mean?**

**Does Vaughn feel the same about Chelsea?**

**Do you love/like Vaughn too!?**

**LOL! Find out next time! Until then I'm HarvestMoonForever101 GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mermaid's Song**

I looked at Julia confused,

"Wait, you knew I liked him?" I asked her surprised. She nodded,

"Yeah." She said smiling. I frowned,

"But, I just realized how I feel about him. How could you know how I feel, before I even know?" I asked her. She smiled, and shook her head.

"Chelsea, its obvious you like him." She admited, I felt my face heat up.

"W-What?!" I almost yelled, she nodded. "D-Do you think he knows?" I asked worried, she shook her head.

"He may be smart, but he isn't that smart." She told me smiling, she suddenly hugged me. "I can't believe my best friend likes my cousin!" She squealed, I blushed deep red.

"Shhhh! What if he hears you." I whispered, she giggled and let go of me.

"So, do you want me to tell him?" She asked, my eyes widened.

"What?! No!" I yelled in shock, I heard a knock on the door.

"Whats going on in there?" We heard Vaughn ask, Julia smirked and walked towards the door. She opened it slowly,

"Nothing, we were just talking. Would you like to join us?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes at her, then looked at me.

"Sure, I guess..." He muttered, Julia closed the door and sat down at the end of the bed. Making Vaughn sit next to me, I stared at the floor nerviously.

"So what have you bin up to today, Vaughn?" Julia asked, he shrugged.

"Nothing, I don't have anything to do." He told her, suddenly Julia stood up.

"I'll go get some drinks, why don't you to chat while I'm gone." She said and left.

There was a really awkward silence, _I'm gonna kill Julia after this! _

"So, hows your ankle feelin?" Vaughn asked suddenly, I rolled my ankle around.

"Still hurts a bit, but its better." I told him, he nodded in understanding.

"So, whats it like being a mermaid?" He asked, I looked at him surprised.

"You wanna talk about that now? Julia could get back any minute." I stated and looked at the door worried, he sighed and shook his head.

"Wanna bet?" He said, and left the room. I followed him and he pointed to the coat rack, Julia's coat was gone. "She isn't coming back any time soon." He stated and I blushed, _she left me in the house alone with Vaughn? _We sat on the couch,

"Well...Ugh!" I groaned, "I don't know how to explain it!" I admited and my blush deepened. I swear I saw him smile,

"Fine, how is it like being a human?" He asked. My eyebrows furrowed together,

"Hard." I said simply. He rose an eyebrow,

"Hard, how?" He asked curiously.

"Its hard because, I don't understand anything that goes on above water. I don't understand what snow is. What its like to fall in love." I told him, and blushed at the last thing I said. He looked confused and embarrassed,

"Mermaid's don't fall in love?" He asked. I shook my head,

"Normal mermaids can marry eachother, when they find the other mermaid that completes their song." I explained. He looked even more confused,

"Their song?" He asked.

"Each mermaid has a special song that they know as soon as they are born. When a mermaid or merman turns twenty, they sing their song and only there other half can finish it." I explained, his eye brows furrowed.

"But aren't you twenty-one? Why aren't you married?" He asked frowning,

"Its different for mermaids born with royal blood, our parents choose who we marry. We don't have a choice, we have to marry who they choose." I told him and his frown deepened.

"Is it possible for a mermaid princess to fall in love?" He asked suddenly, I blushed.

"I-I don't know, maybe." I lied, _yes it is very possible. _He frowned,

"If a mermaid princess was to fall in love, could she fall in love with a human?" He asked. _What is up with him today?! _

"I think its possible, but extremely rare." I confessed, Vaughn had a strange look in his eyes. _Its my turn to ask some questions! _

"Why do you want to know all of this stuff?" I asked him, he looked away from me.

"I-I don't know." He confessed, I smiled and looked away from him.

"Is it possible for a human to fall in love with a mermaid?" I asked him, this took him off guard. He looked at me, his cheeks pink.

"I don't know." He grunted and pulled down his hat, and hid his face. I snatched his hat off of his head, he quickly tried to get it back. "Give it back!" He growled, but he was smiling.

"Not a chance!" I yelled and ran down the hallway, suddenly Vaughn was in front of me. I back away and looked at him surprised, "How in the..." I couldn't finish my sentence, before Vaughn tried to get his hat. I pulled in back, and Vaughn tripped. He fell on top of me, I blushed deep red. He looked down at me, that strange look was in his eyes again. He looked like he was making a big decision, we heard the front door open.

"Guys I'm back!" Julia yelled, we got up quickly. I ran into the living room, and up to Julia. I grabbed her shoulders and glared at her,

"How could you leave me alone with Vaughn!" I whispered angrily. She giggled, I sighed in irritation and sat down next to Vaughn on the couch.

"Did you two talk about anything interesting while I was gone?" Julia asked curiously, I looked over at Vaughn hoping he would answer her.

"Yeah." He told her, I flinched. _Is he gonna tell her about my secret!? _

"Really, what?" She asked him smiling, I looked at Vaughn worried.

"Turns out Chelsea agrees that you are very irritating." He told her, and smirked. Julia frowned,

"Yeah, hahaha. Very funny..." She grumbled. "But really, what did you guys talk about?" She asked us, even though she was looking right at me.

"Nothin' much, Vaughn asked if my ankle was feeling better. I think I'll be able to go back to my farm tomorrow." I told Julia, she frowned. Then she dropped the topic,

"Did you even get anything for us to drink?" I asked her. Her cheeks grew red, I giggled. "I'll take that as a no." I giggled, she pouted and looked away from me.

"Its not my fault, Elliot was outside and we just started talking." She grumbled,

"Yeah, 'talking'" I giggled. Her cheeks were so red that it made tomatos jealous,

"Shut up! At least I've told the guy I like that I like him!" She cried out. She suddenly covered her mouth in shock, we turned to Vaughn. He rose one of his eye brows,

"You like someone?" He asked in shock. I blushed and turned to Julia, and glared at her. "Who is it?" He asked, I fake yawned and looked at the clock.

"Its getting pretty late, I think I'll go to bed." I said, Vaughn looked at the clock and frowned at me.

"Its only four." He stated, I shrugged. I stood up and started backing towards the hall way,

"You know what they say, 'early to bed, early to rise'." I exclaimed and ran down the hallway. I closed the guest room door behind me, and sighed in relief. I heard the front door open,

"Hey guys!" I heard Denny exclaim. _Whats Denny doing here? _

"I think I'll go talk to Elliot." Julia said and I heard the front door close.

"Still don't have a grilfriend, huh?" Denny asked, _is he talking to Vaughn. _

"No." Vaughn said simply,

"Did you tell her yet?" Denny asked Vaughn. _Tell who, what?_

"No, I haven't told her." Vaughn grunted,

"I think she likes you, dude." Denny said. _Who are they talking about?!_

"You think so?" Vaughn asked him unsure. _Now I'm getting annoyed!_

"Well, I should get going. me and Lanna have a date in like an hour!" Denny exclaimed and I heard the front door opened and close. _Who is this girl, he was talking about? I need to find out who it is! _

Suddenly I felt very homesick, I opend the door and walked into the hallway. I walked into the livingroom, Vaughn wasn't in there. _Must have went to see hs crush... _I suddenly felt an anger well up inside me, I calmed down and ran towards the beach. I made sure nobody was around, then I noticed Vaughn was sitting against the giant boulder. _Whats he doing here? _I walked up to him, he was looking at the ocean. He looked like he was in deep thought, I sat down next to him. He glanced over,

"Hi." I said.

"Hi..." He said back. There was an awkward silence, I glanced over at him, only to realise he was staring at me. I felt my cheeks heat up into a blush,

"Do you miss living in the ocean?" He asked suddenly. I nodded,

"Yeah, thats why I came here tonight." I admited. He nodded in understanding,

"What happens when your parents find someone they want you to marry? Will you go back home?" He asked. I furrowed my eye brows an stared at the ocean,

"I've never thought about that." I confessed. "I personally don't know." I admited.

"What would happen if you did fall in love with a human? Would your parents let you be with him?" He asked, _whats up with all of these weird questions?! _

"I don't know, Vaughn!" I yelled at him, he looked at me in shock. I stared at the ground, "I just don't know." He was still in shock by my outburst. I got up and looked at the ocean on last time, "I should be getting back." I said and started to walked away. His hand caught my wrist,

"Wait." He said his voice desprite. I turned back to face him,

"What?" I asked him.

"I...Let me walk you back." He said, _what was he really going to say?_

**HarvestMoonforever101: So what did you think of this chapter? What did you think Vaughn?**

**Gill (Off of HM: ToT or HM: AP) : *looks up at me* I'm Gill...**

**HarvestMoonforever101: What are you doing here? Vaughn was supposed to... *Thinks for a moment* OH CRAP!**

**(In the studio for ****Love's Mysterious Power****)**

**Vaughn: *Looks around and sees a brunette* "Excuse me, do you know where HarvestMoonforever101 is?**

**Angela (Also off of HM: ToT or HM: AP): *Turns around* She's at the studio for Mermaid's Secret, this is the Studio for ****Love's Mysterious Power****.**

**Vaughn: *Frowns* Great...**

**Angela: Do you know where a guy named Gill is? He has blonde hair and is kinda snobby.**

**Vaughn: *Shakes head* No I haven't. We must have switched places by mistake...**

**(Back to the studio for Mermaid's Secret)**

**HarvestMoonforever101: *Frowns* He is so going to yell at me when he gets here!**

**Oh well! So Gill hows your guys story going?**

**Gill: *Sweat Drops* Uh...You haven't posted in online yet, are you sure you want to talk about it now?**

**HarvestMoonforever101: *Scratchs the back of my head nerviously* Oops I forgot...**

***Looks at the camera and smiles* See you guys in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Truth**

I woke up and sighed, "Time to go home." I whispered to myself. I gathered up my things and left the guest room, I walked into the livingroom and Julia ran up to me.

"Hey Chelsea!" She squealed, then she saw my things. "Leaving already?" She asked sadly, I nodded. "Okay, but come back here later tonight." She demanded,

"Why?" I asked confused. She smiled,

"Just come here." She told me and pushed my out the door. I got home a few minutes later, Mark was watering my crops. "Hey, Mark!" I yelled, he looked up surprised. When he saw it was me he smiled,

"Hey, Chels!" He greeted and ran up to me. He told me about how he was thinking about asking Sabrina out on a date, I smiled at him.

"You should ask her! She likes you alot!" I encouraged him, he blushed slightly.

"S-She does?" He whispered, and then smiled hugely. "I'm gonna ask her right now!" He cheered and ran off. I chuckled and put my things away in my house, I changed out of my old clothes and into a pair of jean shorts, and a yellow tanktop. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and brushed my teeth. I ran outside and looked at the sky, the sun was starting to set. I frowned and headed towards Julia's house, when I got there the place was silent. I walked inside, I looked around the room.

"Anybody home?" I yelled, there was a long silence. I walked down the hallway and frowned in confusion, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around startled, it was only Vaughn. I sighed in relief, "You scared me." I told him quietly. He looked at me in confusion,

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I sighed in irritation,

"Julia told me to come here, what about you?" I asked. He had a strange look on his face,

"Same." He admited. _She didn't! She left me alone in the house with Vaughn again! _

"Why is Julia doing this?" I thought, _did I just say that out loud? _

"I don't know." Vaughn grunted, I looked up at him. His violet eyes met my blue ones, he had _that _look on his face. The one he had last time we were alone together,

"Chelsea!" We heard Julia yell. I ran into the livingroom, Julia was taking off her coat. "Sorry for not being here, I just finished my date with Elliot." She confessed, I nodded in understanding. I turned my head slightly, and saw Vaughn standing in the doorway. He was looking at the ground, he looked like he was annoyed. _Whats his problem._ I looked at Julia,

"I think I should go talk to Mark." I told them. Vaughn frowned,

"Okay, Chels. See you later." Julia said and I left. I found Mark at the beach, he was looking at the sea dreamly. I walked up to him,

"How did it go?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me, he had a giant grin on his face.

"She said yes!" He exclaimed, I smiled at him.

"Oh my goddess, Mark! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed and hugged him, after I pulled away I saw something out of the cornor of my eye. I turned and saw Vaughn walking away, _was he just here? _I turned back to Mark, "When is your date?" I asked. He smiled proudly,

"Tomorrow night, at six!" He told me grinning. I smiled at him and hugged him again,

"I'm so happy for you!" I told him and sighed looking at the sky. "I should go home." I told him, he nodded. I waved goodbye and ran home, I changed into my purple pjs and went to sleep.

**A week later**

I woke up and did my daily routine, I changed into a pair of my jeans and a purple

tye-dye shirt. I braided my hair and went out to water my crops, after I finished it was about four. I walked over to Julia's house, Julia was watching tv. She looked up at me and smiled,

"Hey, Chels." She said. I nodded at her and looked around the room,

"Do you know where Vaughn is?" I asked her. She nodded,

"Yeah, he's in the barn." She told me. I outside and to the barn, Vaughn was taking care of a cow.

"Hi Vaughn..." I said quietly, not wanting to startle him. He didn't respond, I walked a little closer to him. "Vaughn...?" I said quietly, he still didn't respond. I walked even closer to him, and touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly, his shoulders stiffened at my touch. He shook off my hand and turned around to face me, he looked at me like he had when we first met.

"What do you want?" He growled, his voice full of hatred. I looked at him in shock,

"I just wanted to know if you were okay! You haven't talked to me since last week!" I told him. He glared at me, and I glared back him. _Why is he acting like this? _

"Maybe I don't want to talk to a retarded farm girl!" He growled, I felt my anger boil over.

"Why are you acting like this!? What did I do?!" I yelled at him.

"Because, I don't want you near me! You are so irritating! You never leave me alone! Just go away and never come back!" He yelled at me, I took a step back. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, _is that the way he thinks of me? A pest? _

"Fine! If thats what you want! I'll never talk to you again!" I yelled, and my voice cracked on the last sentance. I ran out of the barn crying, I ran all the way home and didn't look back.

**The next day**

I woke up and did my daily routine, I put on a white tank top and a pair of jean shorts. I left my hair down, and walked out of the house. I watered my crops and went to the beach, I sat at my usual spot and pulled my knees up to my chest. I laid my head down on my knees and cried, _How could he be so cruel? What did I do? _

"Chelsea?" Someone asked, I looked up to see Denny. He sat next to me,

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He frowned when he saw that I was crying,

"I hadn't see you yet today. I thought I could find you here, whats wrong?" He asked worried. I bit my lip trying not to cry again,

"Me and Vaughn had a fight yesterday." I told her. He frowned,

"What was the fight about?" He asked confused.

"I don't know...he hadn't talked to me for like a week and I was worried about him. And he started yelling at me." I explained and a tear rolled down my cheek, Denny looked at me surprised.

"D-Do you like him?" He asked quietly, I glared at him in irritaion.

"No Denny, I'm crying cuz I don't like him!" I said sarcasticly, "Yes I like him." I admited. Denny smiled,

"Why does it matter...he obviously hates me." I whispered. Denny suddenly stood up, I looked up at him.

"Come with me." He demanded and grabbed my wrist, he pulled me into town. I noticed that we were heading towards Julia's house, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I'm not going in there." I stated and glared at Denny, he sighed and turned around to face me. "And you can't make meEEEEE!" I squealed as he picked me up, he threw me over his shoulder. My stomach hit his hard shoulder, I groaned in irritation. I started hitting his back, "Let me go!" I demanded. He set me on my feet and turned me around, and Vaughn was glaring down at me. I tried to take a step back, but Denny was right behind me.

"Why is she here?" Vaughn demanded glaring at Denny,

"She needs to tell you something." Denny said simpily. My eyes widened, _does he want me to tell Vaughn how I feel?! _I stayed quiet, Denny pushed me closer to Vaughn. "Tell him." Denny demanded, I glared back at him.

"No!" I growled, Denny smirked.

"Tell him or I will!" He stated, I looked at him in shock.

"W-What?" I asked mortified, "No you can't... I won't..."

"Chelsea likes you Vaughn." Denny said simpily. My eyes widened, I stared at the floor defeated. _Guess he knows the truth... _

"She...what...?" Vaughn asked in shock, Denny backed away.

"I'll let you two talk alone." Denny said and left the house,

"You like me?" Vaughn asked still in shock. I nodded, he took a step towards me. I took a couple steps back, this went on until I was back up agaist the wall. I looked up at him,

_is he gonna hit me? Is he gonna yell at me again? _All I could do was watch helplessly as he inched closer, his face was inches from mine.

"Vaughn..." I said quietly, he was so close. I could feel his cold breath on my face,

"So a mermaid can like a human?" He breathed in my ear. I could feel my face heat up, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Y-Yeah..." I managed to whisper, I felt his breath vibrate as he laughed silently. Then he pulled back and smirked,

"How long have you had feelings for me?" He asked curiously. I was still having trouble breathing correctly, but I did look him straight in the eye.

"I-I don't know..." I admited embarrassed, then the door suddenly flew open. And Julia ran in, she had a huge smile on her face. She saw me and Vaughn and ran up to us,

"Hey guys! Did you know that there is a festival tonight?!" She squealed. I tilted my head at her confused,

"There is?" I asked her confused. She nodded and her smile grew, "What kind of festival?" I asked her curiously.

"Its kind of like a dance! You know like they have at schools!" She squealed and started jumping up and down, I smiled at the thought of me and Vaughn slow dancing under the moonlight. I shook away the thought blushing,

"Where is it at?" I asked her.

"On the beach!" She exclaimed and looked at the clock, then gripped my wrist tight. She started pulling me towards the hallway,

"W-What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna help you get ready!" She stated and pulled me into her room, she poked her head out of the door. "You get ready too, Vaughn." She said and closed the door, she turned to me and smirked. I looked at her worried, "Makeover time!" She squealed.

**Hours Later...**

I looked at me reflection in the mirror in awe, my hair down. I had eyeliner and mascara on, I also had some lip gloss on. Instead of my usual t-shirt of tank top I was in a light blue strapless dress, it ended right above my ankles. I had black heels on, which if I might add are incredibly hard to walk in. I twirled around and smiled at Julia, she had done her outfit as well. Her hair was up in a bun and she had mascara and eyeliner on as well, but instead of lip gloss she had ruby red lipstick on. She was in a black cocktail dress, she looked so pretty.

"Lets go!" She squealed and we headed towards the beach, I walked slower than Julia nervious. She turned around and looked at me, "Whats wrong?" She asked worried.

"I...uh...nothing..." I lied and followed her to the beach, when we got there it was very crowded. There was benchs everywhere, I saw that there was a bench at my usual spot. I walked over to it and sat down, I looked over at all my friends dancing with their boyfriends. I stared at the sea, feeling more alone than ever.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a gruff voice ask, I looked over to see that Vaughn was sitting next to me. _Huh, he looks good in a tux. _I smiled at him and looked up at the sky,

"I always sit here when I come to the beach." I said and looked over at him. He shook his head and chuckled,

"I ment why aren't you dancing with the others." He explained. I blushed at my stupidity,

"Can't you tell, this was a couple thing." I stated and stared at the sky. I heard him say 'oh' as if he was in shock, "What?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion,

"Aren't you dating Mark?" He asked. I looked at him in shock,

"Your kidding right?" I said raising my eyebrows. He was silent, I sighed and shook my head. "Me and Mark are friends, nothing more. Plus he's dating Sabrina." I explained, I looked at him confused. "What made you think I was dating Mark?" I asked him curiously, I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I saw you guys hugging." He grunted and pulled his hat over his eyes, _I hate it when he does that... _I was about to pull off his hat, but his hand caught my wrist. I gasped, he stood up and made me stand up with him. He pulled me behind the rock, I looked up at him in shock.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked worried, he chuckled and smiled at me.

"Dancing with you." He said simply, he wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he placed his hands on my waist, I blushed and looked up at him. A slow song was playing, we swayed back and forth awkwardly for awhile. I laid my head down on his chest, and sighed. The song ended after a while, we pulled away shortly after.

"W-What brought that on?" I asked him blushing, he shrugged.

"You looked sad." He said and blushed slightly, he was about to pull his hat down. I stopped him,

"Why do you do that?" I asked him irritated. He looked at me confused,

"Do what?" He asked. I frowned and took his hat off his head, and placed it on mine. I blushed and pulled the hat over my eyes, I leaned against the rock. He took the hat off of my head and only then did I notice that he was right in front of me, he had his hands on the rock on either side of my head. I looked up into his eyes, he had _that _look in them. He leaned closer like he had earlier today, but this time he wasn't looking into my eyes. He was looking at my lips, he started to lean in slowly. He looked into my eyes, and filled the space between us.

**HarvestMoonForever101: END OF CHAPTER 7! :D *Laughs evily* I know what your thinking, which is. 'WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD WOULD YOU END A CHAPTER LIKE THAT?! THEY JUST KISSED! WHAT ELSE HAPPENS!?' Ha! Thats what writers call a cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry I know this is irritating, but get over it! Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow night! Until then, enjoy hating me! LOL! :) **

**P.S. The next chapter is the best, but it is also the last... I'm sorry but I'm out of idea's for them. But don't fret! I'm making a sequal! It will be up the night after tomorrow night!**

** /- - - I**

**I ) I / - I - I**

**I - /_- I - I**

**I - I / - I - I**

**I - I / - I O**

**P.P.S Tell your friends about this FanFiction! PLEASE tell your friends about this story! I'm also gonna start uploading another fanfiction call ****Loves Mysterious Power****! Its about Angela and Gill from Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Or Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility! So check it out, who knows you may like it better than this one! GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Together at Last**

His lips were warm and soft, his eyes were closed. _Vaughn's kissing me! _I realized I wasn't kissing back, I sighed and kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to me. Suddenly he pulled away, I looked at him confused. He took his hat and looked at the ground,

"Sorry, that was a mistake." He said in his gruff voice. I felt my heart break, I felt a tear stream down my face.

"Oh, okay. Then I'll go. You know, since this was a mistake." I hissed at him, and ran away. I ran out from behind the rock, and away from the beach. I ran inside my house, and locked it behind me. I ran to my bed and collapsed onto it, I buried my face in my pillow and started to cry. I cried for who knows how long, then I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled towards the door, the knocking continued.

"Let me in Chelsea!" I heard Vaughn yell, I sat up and glared at the door.

"No go away, and forget the stupid mistake you made!" I screamed at the door.

I heard him sigh in frustration,

"Please open the door." He pleaded. I walked over to the door slowly, and opened it. I glared at him,

"Go away! Your not welcome here!" I demanded. He shook his head, "Why not!? You already made it clear that you didn't mean to kiss me, and that you don't feel the..."

I was stopped short when his lips pressed tightly against mine, I looked into his deep violet eyes. I pulled away quickly, and slapped him. He looked at me in shock, I felt a tear trickle down my face. I was about to run away from him, but he caught my arm.

He turned me around to face him,

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked quietly. I tried to get my arm out of his iron grip, and glared up at him. He got a hold of my other arm and forced me to look at him, "Why do you always run away?" He asked. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"I'm afraid to fall in love..." I whispered, his eyes softened. He smiled at me, which he doesn't do very often. Then he pulled me into his arms, and hugged me.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered, and I hugged him back. I snuggled into the crook of his neck, and he held me to him tighter. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Then he pulled away, and looked at the sky. "I should go." He told me, and I nodded in agreement. He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly, and left without saying a word. I closed the door after he was out of sight, and went to bed happy.

I woke up to the sound of rain on the rooftop, I groaned and walked over to the window. I saw that it was pouring, _now I wish I had bought a coat. _I changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, I also left my hair down. I ran outside and straight to Julia's house, I knocked on the door. The door opened, and reveiled Vaughn. He looked at me in shock, and quickly pulled me inside. He made me sit on the couch and left the door, he came back with a towl.

"Were is you coat?" He demanded, I scratched the back of my head nerviously.

"I...I don't have one." I admitted and looked down, avoiding his gaze. I heard him groan in frustration, and he left the room again. This time he came back with his coat, he sat it on my lap. "But this is your coat, won't you need it?" I asked worried, and not wanting him to get sick. He shook his head,

"I have another coat in the closet." He told me. I dried off and he made me put on the coat, I frowned and looked at the door.

"Want me to leave already..." I said in a fake sad voice, he looked at me shocked.

"What, no I just don't want you to get sick...and...I...Chelsea?" He asked, because I had started to laugh. I sighed and hugged him, still giggling.

"Sorry, your just so cute when you stutter." I exclaimed and blushed, I could feel him chuckling. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, he looked at me confused.

"What is it?" He asked, I looked down. I felt my cheeks heat up,

"I was wondering if we are...you know..." I whispered. He smiled at me,

"If we're dating?" He said. I nodded, and he kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at me,

"Does that answer your question?" He asked as he pulled back. I smiled,

"I'm not sure if I got the right answer..." I whispered. He chuckled, and kissed me again. Suddenly we heard a gasp, and pulled apart startled. Julia was standing in the doorway, clearly shocked.

"Are you too dating!?" She asked hopefully, Vaughn looked at me. I smiled at him, then looked over to Julia.

"Yeah, we are." I told her, she squealed and jumped up and down. Vaughn hugged me from behind and rested his chin on the top of my head, Julia cooed at us. I blushed, and Vaughn probably did too.

**A few seasons later**

I ran out with my coat on, and looked around at the winter's first snow. I looked around in awe,

"So beautiful!" I squealed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist,

"Not as beautiful as you." My boyfriend's gruff voice stated. I turned around and kissed him, he was trying not to laugh. I pulled back and smiled at him,

"I'm so happy it finally snowed, I was starting to think it wasn't gonna be a white winter." I told him. He nodded in agreement,

"Just in time for the starry night festival." He said with a strange tone in his voice. I looked at him worried,

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head quickly, and I smiled. "Good, I can't wait until tonight!" I squealed and hugged him again, he sighed.

"Neither can I..." He said quietly, he took me to lunch later in the day and left to get ready. I put on a red dress and brushed my hair. There was a knock at my door, and I opened it. Vaughn looked at me smiling, "You look beautiful." He gasped. I smiled at him,

"Thank you." I said blushing. "You look very handsome." I admited. He took me to the beach, and we sat on the bench by the giant rock. I sighed remembering this was where we had our first kiss, "Do you remember when you first kissed me here?" I asked him. He nodded,

"One of the best days of my life." He told me. I looked at him curiously,

"Whats the best day of your life?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes,

"The day I met you." He told me. I smiled, and kissed him. When I pulled back, he had a twinkle in his eyes. He stood up and pulled me up with him, he looked into my eyes.

"Look at the sky, theres something I want you to see." He told me, I did as he said. And some fireworks started going off, I gasped. There written in the sky were the words, 'Will you marry me.' I looked over to Vaughn and he was down on one knee, and he had out a diamond ring.

"Chelsea, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, will you marry me?" He asked, I felt so happy. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek,

"Yes..." I said. "Yes, of coarse I'll marry you!" I sobbed and hugged him. He took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger, I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Vaughn." I told him, still crying. He smiled at me,

"And I love you." He said and kissed me. _I'm engaged! _

**Weeks later (Wedding Day)**

I groaned in irritation, Julia had redone my hair fifty times already. _I'm not kidding either! I've bin counting! _She finally finished and smiled,

"You look beautiful!" She squealed. I smiled, Mirabelle poked her head inside the door. We looked over at her,

"Its time." She told me. I nodded and smiled, I walked out of the room and saw my father standing there. _I had told him and my mother and Angela about our wedding, mother and father were so happy for us! They had decided to come to the surface for the wedding, They understand that it means if they want to see me, that they will have to come on the surface. And they excepted that! _I wrapped my arm around my father's arm, and walked through the the big doors and started down the aisle. Everyone stood up and turned to watch us, Vaughn looked at me smiling. I took his hands after we got to him and we turned to the priest.

**Minutes later**

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said, and Vaughn and I kissed.

**A few years later**

I looked at the clock and sighed, _where is she. Its almost lunch time. _I went to the door and walked outside,

"Molly! Time for lunch!" I yelled. I heard squealing. I looked around the cornor to see Vaughn with Molly on his shoulders, she had his hat on and was laughing like crazy. I laughed and watched them,

"Come on you two! Time for lunch!" I yelled. They looked over and Vaughn ran up, Molly started squealing and laughing again. I let my five year old daughter off of my husband's shoulders, and hugged her. I stroked her silver hair she got from Vaughn, and looked into her blue eyes that were as deep as mine.

"I love you mommy." she said, I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too sweety." I said to her, and set her down. "I love you honey." I said to Vaughn, he stroked my face.

"I love you too." He told me and kissed me, I obviously kissed back.

"EEEEWWWW!" Molly squealed, we pulled away laughing.

I gave Vaughn a poem I had bin working on for weeks.

_Once apart_

_Now brought together_

_Family and friends forever_

_The hate at first_

_Is now an undying love_

_Like an angel has fallen from above_

_You will always be my lover and my friend_

_And now this story will never end!_

**THE END! Don't worry I'm making a sequal about their daughter Molly's life, she is gonna move to Waffle town. She will discover that she, just like her mother, is a mermaid! See how she reacts to this surprising discovery!**


	9. Notice to Fans of Mermaid's Secret!

**NOTICE! MUST READ!**

You remember how I said I would make another story after this one!? Well it is up now! It is a work in progress, but it will be worth the wait! So if you thought this story was great! Check out the next one Memaid's Daughter!


End file.
